We Don't Belong Here
by Rajsa
Summary: Two amulets, two girls, vampires, humans and supernatural travells... can it get any better! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own VK! **

**I wonder; why are we even doing the disclaimer? It's not like an author will come here and say "you didn't do the discalimer so I'll sue you for writing this!", unless it's a Very stupid author. So from now on I'll not write that! :P**

**Here's Chapter 1, enjoy and don't be so hard on me, Okay? XD  
**

I was walking home from school while listening to music, I usually walked with my friend Amanda but today she was absent because of a cold, I walked the usual way down the hill, past the café, through the park and past the animal shop.

I was two blocks from my house when I walked past a small shop that sold everything from flowers to furniture's, I stopped and looked through the window where two amulets had couth my eye, I stood there looking at the amulets for a few minutes before I decided that I just had to have them; they screamed me and Amanda.

"Welcome, young lady, what have couth your interest?" the older lady behind the desk asked when I stepped inside, she had an old brown dress on, a scarf on her head and a similar amulet that I was interested in around her neck.

"The amulets in the window, how much are they?" I asked as I pointed towards the window where they lay.

"The amulets, yes, yes, a very good choice I must say, matches you perfectly. Are the amulets also for someone else?" she asked as she walked to the window.

"Yes, my best friend," I answered.

"May I ask the name? It's very important for me that the things I sell goes to persons that match with them and these amulets are very special, more special than you can ever imagine."

"Her name is Amanda, Amanda Blackrey."

"Amanda Blackrey… where have I heard that name before?"

"Her father is quit famous in the medicine industry," I answered with a shrug and watch the lady write down Amanda's name on a paper and write down some numbers below.

"Yes, yes, now I remember. Amanda Blackrey, the smart daughter of Garrett Blackrey and the heir of the Blackrey industry. It seems like she is perfect for the other amulet as well, you're lucky," she said and looked up with a small smile.

"I guess, how much?" I said and looked at the two amulets; one was blue with stones shaped like ice-drops and the other were orange with stones shaped like needles.

"This one is you and the other is your friend," she said and started to put them in small boxes, I was thinking of stopping her but let it go when I realised that I would probably buy them anyway.

"So how much?"

"They are 5 dollar," she said and handed me the boxes.

"Each?"

"No, together, thank you," she said and I gave her the money.

"Thank you," I said and opened the door to the small shop.

"Young lady, just let me warn you; those amulets are very powerful and will grant you and your friend a wish that you both share," she said with a serious face, I nodded and left the shop.

When I came home I walked straight to my room, put the bag down on the floor by the bed and sat down by my computer, I knew I was alone at home since my dad was aboard together with Amanda's dad on a business trip, dad's Garrett's right hand and best scientist, and my mother was going to come home late, if she came home at all, she usually stayed over at her friends house since it was so far away.

I logged into MSN and saw that Amanda was in so I sent her a message:

"Hey little sick kid!" – me

"Hey you big healthy kid!" – her

"How are you feeling?" – me

"Better… but bored like hell." – her

"Oh, poor you…" – me with a smiley

"Yes, poor me! I got a cold AND I'm bored" – her with an angry smiley

"Why don't you read?" – me

"I've already read everything." – her

"Then I'll come over." – me

"YAY!" – her

Then I logged out, changed out of my school uniform, packed a backpack and looked the door after me.

I reached her house after 15 minutes, I rang the bell on the huge stonewall and waited until a maids face showed on the screen, she opened the door to me since she recognised me, usually you had to have an appointment to be able to go inside but since I practically lived here I didn't have too.

"Amanda?" I said as I opened the door to her room, or ballroom would be the right word according to its size.

"Katylin!" she said and threw herself around my neck.

"Huff… Amanda, get off me," I said and waited for her to let go of me, she knew very well that I could easily make her but she listened and let go of me.

"I'm so glad you came, I have absolutely nothing to do," she said and sat down on her king-size bed with a sigh.

"I understand you, because who would have anything to do with a playstation 3, Wii, computers, plasma TV, plenty of games, books, movies, music and, of course, mangas?" I said with great sarcasm.

"Yeah, I know… hey wait why did you sound like that?"

"For being so smart you are very stupid," I said and sat down beside her.

"Like someone…" she started and held up our favourite manga: Vampire Knight.

"Hanabusa Aido," we said in reunion and started laughing.

We read the manga together until we both fell asleep in her bed, since tomorrow was Saturday we didn't have to worry about over sleeping.

When I woke up she was still sleeping, she lay with her head on my arm so I couldn't feel it, I tried to carefully move her head off my arm but she kept moving back so I tried my last resort: I pulled out my arm as fast as I could and made her roll over to her other side. I sat up and yawned, it was still early so I walked over to her, two, computers and took the one that I usually used and continued to write on a story we had together.

"Katy? What are you doing?" Amanda asked when she sat down beside me.

"Nothing really, just writing," I said without taking my eyes from the screen.

A servant came in with breakfast to us after a while and said that both our parents said that they would be gone for the week on a vacation together and that I was to stay here. We both nodded and started eating, this was nothing unusual so we didn't really care since we knew that they needed some time off sometimes and we didn't mind being "alone" (we can't really be alone since the servants still were there) and writing on our stories undisturbed.

"Right, Amanda I bought theses yesterday," I said and pulled out the two boxes and gave her one.

"What are they?" she asked fascinated when she opened the box and saw the amulet.

"Amulets, the lady in the shop said that they will grant a wish that we both have," I said and put the amulet around my right wrist.

"Really? I doubt that but it would be awesome if that was true," she said and put it on her left wrist.

"I don't care, they were beautiful."

"Very."

We changed clothes and headed outside to her backyard and walked in the woods like we usually did when we didn't know what to do, only this time it was wet and Amanda slipped and as I took a hold of her left arm before she fell down on the ground our amulets bumped together and everything started spinning.

When everything stopped spinning so fast Amanda fell down on the ground and vomited, I on the other hand just felt a little ill but stood up, Amanda stood up after a while and we finally noticed that we wasn't in the woods in her backyard anymore. We started walking around until we came to stonewall; we followed it and ended up by a gigantic double door that was the entrance to whatever it was surrounding, it felt irritating familiar but I just couldn't place it until a cold voice from behind us said:

"Who the hell are you?"

We turned around and Amanda's eyes widened in total shock when we say Kyriuu Zero standing there glaring at us, I just looked at him in shock without showing it until her repeated his question.

"Sorry, but we need to speak with the headmaster," I said after I had somewhat gathered myself from the shock.

"Then come with me," he said and that seemed to be too much for Amanda so she fainted, I couth her and lifter her up on my back and followed him to the headmasters office.

"There's someone seeking you," Zero said when he opened the door without knocking.

"And who might that be?" the cheerful voice of the headmaster floated out from the room to where I was standing, I went in after Zero had looked at me with a obvious look that said: "What are you waiting for? Go in, dammit".

"Oh my, what happened?" the headmaster said when he saw Amanda.

"Um… well… I… We… well…." I started but I didn't seem to be able to explain.

"Put her down here and take a seat, Zero you can go back and keep patrolling;" the headmaster said and I did what he said and put Amanda down on the couch and then I placed myself in the armchair opposite him by his desk.

"Show me your wrist," he said simply, I showed him my right arm and was shocked to see that the amulet was now like a tattoo around my wrist instead of on a ribbon.

"I thought so… you two are from another dimension… that witch told me that she wouldn't use those amulets."

"Dimension?"

"Yes, my dear, you have been teleported here with ancient magic. Do you know where you are?" he asked and I slowly nodded in outer shock.

"Do you know who I am?" he continued.

"Yes, headmaster of Cross Academy, Cross Kein," I answered.

"What more do you know?" he asked and I wondered if I would tell him that this place were a manga in my home, it would probably give him a shock that made mine look like a sneeze.

"Much… too much to say in one time," I said and leaned back in the chair with a headache.

"I thought so too… but tell me dear, do you know what happened to the two of you when you came here?"

"Happened? Except for the fact that we are in a place that really shouldn't exist and that I'm talking to someone that only should be talking sweet about his adoptive daughter? No, I don't know," I said with sarcasm.

"So you know about that… well my dear, your bodies have changed… the two of you have become vampires," he said and this time my eyes went wide and I couldn't say anything in minutes.

"V-vampires? How's that even possible?" I asked after a while.

"The amulets holds the power to teleport you to this place and they change you into vampires because otherwise you wouldn't be able to survive it," he explained.

"And with change us into vampires means?"

"You become the vampire you would be after your blood."

"After my blood?"

"Yes, the 'cleaner' your blood is, the higher you become as a vampire."

"Would you mind telling me?"

"That girl over there is a pureblood and you are a very high noble."

I wasn't able to say anything before Amanda started to move behind me and I used it as an escape to think of something else.

"Amanda, are you okay?" I asked as she sat up, she nodded and stared at the headmaster.

"Um… I'll leave the two of you alone for a moment," he said and walked out of the room.

I explained everything for her that the headmaster had told me, she didn't seem to believe in everything I told her and to be honest I really couldn't bring myself to do it completely either.

"I'm… I'm a pureblood?" she stammered.

"Yes, and I'm a noble," I answered as the door opened and the headmaster entered the room and after him came Kaname, Amanda stared even more until she started to shake a little.

"And here we go again," I said with a sigh and she fell down on the couch again, she fainted again.

"Good day, I'm Kuran Kaname, the headmaster informed me of the situation," Kaname said and sat down opposite me.

"Hello, I'm Katylin Portew and this girl is Amanda Blackrey," I said and nodded towards her.

"Since we don't know how to get you home yet it's better if you stay here while we try to figure it out," the headmaster said and I nodded.

"Since you are vampires here you'll have to go in the night class," Kaname said and I couldn't stop myself from a small laugh when I thought about how many times Amanda was going to faint.

"This is going to be fun," I said more to myself then to them.

"And I don't think you should tell anyone about where you come from," the headmaster said and Kaname nodded.

The conversation was short since I had already seen the outcome coming, I lifted Amanda up on my back again and followed Kaname to the moon dorm where he gave us a room, he said that in the meantime we had to share a room but later we were going to have different rooms since it would be weird if a pureblood and a noble shared a room. I put Amanda down on the bed and turned to Kaname that was standing by the door.

"You know, we're not used to all this so we wont really be able to act like real vampires and with all the honorific… well I can only say that it won't be 'normal'," I said with a sigh.

"You'll get used to it, she wont need to remember the honorific since she's a pureblood but you'll have to, but since you're a very high noble the only one you'll really have to remember the honorific about is the purebloods. The other nobles will probably call you 'sama' because of your status," Kaname answered.

"My status?" I asked a little confused.

"Your blood status is so close to a purebloods that the only thing that makes you not a pureblood is one human in your whole bloodline and that is practically a pureblood so the purebloods will most likely threat you like an equal," he explained and excused himself.

I lay down on the other bed and almost instantly fell asleep, I could feel someone enter the room in my sleep, the person stood by the door a while before walking out of the room again and leaving us sleeping on the beds.

* * *

**Yepp, I know, it's a long one! But I'm going to put you through a lot of long chapters since I like writing long! XD**

**So no flamers, thank you very much! All you others are welcome though! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Amanda, wake up," I said and shook her shoulders.

"Mmm…" she said and slowly opened her eyes.

"Amanda, wake up," I continued, I knew she was still in her 'sleeping state' and wouldn't wake up that easily.

"Isn't she awake already? Her eyes are open," Ichijou asked behind me, he and Kaname had come into the room earlier and said that we had to make up an excuse for us.

"Not yet… there now she's awake," I sad when she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Hmm… where am I?" she asked and looked around.

"Amanda, don't faint again will you?" I sad before I stepped aside so that she saw Kaname and Ichijou, before she was able to faint again I punched her arm to make hr think of something else.

"Hey, what was that for?" she said and rubbed her arm, apparently my plan worked.

"There, now she wont faint," I said and sat down on the bed as Kaname and Ichijou pulled out two chairs and sat down in front of us.

"Ichijou here knows the truth, he'll help us come up with something. We need to make up a reason why you are here," Kaname said.

"We moved from America because our parents wanted us to create contacts in Japan," I said, they both looked at me with a slight surprised expression.

"How did you come up with that?" Ichijou asked.

"Well our names are not like yours so therefore America and the fact that we are from there, moving here to create contacts because our real parents usually say that we have to create contacts to survive," I said with shrug and saw Amanda nod beside me.

"Well… you didn't need me much," Ichijou said with a laugh.

"Only one problem…" Amanda started but cut of when the two of them looked at her.

"Problem?" Kaname asked with his usual low voice.

"Well… Won't he look us up?" she finished in a low voice.

"Who?"

"Hanabusa Aido, doesn't he usually do that with new students?"

"That's true, don't worry, I'll take care of that," Kaname said and stood up and said that Ichijou was going to show us around the school and make sure that we had everything we needed.

He didn't really had to show us around since we knew most of the school already but we wanted to know what the rest looked like so we followed him around, then he took us back to the moon dorm and gave us our uniforms and told us that we were starting school tomorrow but we were supposed to meet the rest of the night class later tonight.

"Hey, Katy, won't we look awful to the night class in these clothes? I mean we are high status after all," Amanda said when we were in our room after Ichijou had showed us around.

"I guess but there isn't anything we can do," I answered and someone knocked on the door, Ichijou came in through the door carrying clothes in his arms, he put them down on the bed and said that Kaname had sent them.

"He said that it was better if you wear this tonight instead of those clothes," Ichijou said with a smile and then he left.

We shared a glance before we shrugged and looked through the clothes, there were a long dress in a dark blue colour, matching high heels and scarf, then there were a black skirt, a dark green sweater and a pair of black shoes without heels. I snatched the skirt, the sweater and the smooth shoes before she was able too, she gave me a glare before she took the dress and went to change in the bathroom.

"Why do I need to wear this?" she wined when she came out, she looked really good but that was nothing I was surprised of since she already looked good at home as well with her dark blond hair that reached her hips, she had a slim body and she was what they called 'normal' in her height. Me on the other hand were quit tall for being a girl, my hair reach down to my waist and it's something between red and brown, my body are slim but my 1.79 makes me look quit weird, at least that's how I think but Amanda keeps saying that it's not true.

"Because you're the pureblood," I said and put on the shoes.

"You're going to use that against me all the time, aren't you?" she asked with her hands on her hip, I didn't answer her but she knew that was the case.

Someone knocked on the door sometime later, it was Ichijou that came to get us, it was time for us to meet the rest of the night class, Amanda tensed as he said it so I put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her out of the room after Ichijou. When we reached the stair Amanda stopped to take a deep breath, then Ichijou told us to wait a little as he introduced us to the others and I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable since we were about to meet those that we had been reading, and adoring, about in person any minute.

"Everyone, let me introduce Amanda Blackrey-sama and Katylin Portew-san," Ichijou said and waved a hand towards us to make us come out from our 'hiding place'.

We walked up to him and froze, right before our eyes stood all the persons that we had been reading about only a day earlier and now they were looking up at us, I heard Amanda gasp a little to get air and when I looked at her she were biting her own lip and trying hard not to let her eyes go wide since that wouldn't be very good.

"Ah, there you are, please come here," Kaname said from the couch, we walked down to him, towards the couch opposite him, all the students of the night class moved aside when we walked past them and that was kind of freaky since they didn't say anything nor did they look at us when we walked past.

"So, is the room for your liking?" Kaname asked as Amanda sat down on the couch, I stayed behind the couch standing.

"V-very," she said in a low and nervous voice.

"I'm glad, have you settled in?"

"Yes."

"Please sit Katylin-san, you're a new students as well," Kaname said, I looked at him before I nodded and sat down beside Amanda, I didn't change expression at all, I didn't know why I just didn't, as I sat beside Amanda and I guessed my expression must look like I'm bored because I didn't really feel like this was something I wanted to do.

"Katylin-san, is there something wrong?" Kaname asked and looked at me, I looked at him a second before I slowly shook my head with a 'no'.

"Katy, this is weird," Amanda whispered so low that I was the only one to hear.

"The show must go on," I whispered back without looking at her, I continued to stare on the wall on my right side and following it's pattern.

"You seem uncomfortable," Kaname stated, Amanda hesitated a while before she decided that it was better to answer, so she gave him a weak smile before she said:

"Is that so? It must be the trip that's taking on our strengths, the flight wasn't very… pleasant."

She said it with a pause on the right place and the somewhat sly tone we were used to hear while watching the anime and I couldn't stop myself from smiling a little before I manage to control my face again. Amanda had always been the good actress, I on the other hand wasn't so good with acting, and I was better with coming up with excuses and hiding.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but then it's good that you do not attend class until tomorrow," Kaname continued with a something in his voice that sounded… impressed? Humoured? I couldn't place it.

"Indeed," Amanda said simply, I had to hand it to her; there she were fainting just by seeing them and now she was sitting in a couch in a room filled with vampires and talking to them like it was nothing.

"Kaname-sama, I'm sorry to interrupt but there is a letter for you," someone said behind us, Amanda glanced over her shoulder only to quickly look back on the table in front of her, I didn't need to turn around to look at the person to know the dreaming voice belonged to Ruka.

"Thank you, Ruka," Kaname said and gave her his usual reserved smile, she on the other hand were happy he just noticed her and I couldn't resist to glance at the reflection of a special vampire in the painting on the wall and watch his expression. He didn't look the way I had thought; he didn't have that hurt look in his eyes while watching her, he didn't look away as she came to stand beside him and the thing that surprised me the most was that he wasn't looking at Kaname and Amanda like all the others did, he looked straight and the painting as well, like he knew I was looking.

"Beautiful painting, isn't it?" someone asked, it took me a while to registrant that that someone were Kaname and that he were talking to me.

"Yes, very," I said simply as I turned my head back to face him, I kept it short because I was in deep thought about the change that didn't match the things we had read about, I made a mental note to talk with Amanda about it later, even if I doubted that she had noticed it.

"If you'll excuse me now, I seem to have some unexpected work to do," Kaname said and held up the letter to show what he meant, he stood up slowly and so did we.

"Of course, I think it would be better for us to retire as well," Amanda said with the same 'I have authority' tone again.

I followed a step behind Amanda as she walked up the stairs with graceful steps, like our parents had thought us when we were kids; I followed her example and made my walk a little more 'femaleish' and snobby.

"That was the most crazy thing I ever done," Amanda said with a sigh as she fell down on her bed.

"You did well… unexpectedly well," I said as I kicked off my shoes and sat down on my bed as well.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Never mind, why were you so quiet anyway?"

"You're the pureblood, remember? I'm not supposed to even sit in the same couch as you are, so I made the show more truthfully and shut up and didn't mix in your conversation more then necessary," I explained as I pulled my sweater over my head.

"That makes sense," she said and took her shoes off and placed them by the foot of her bed.

"…"

"What is it?" Amanda asked quietly when I stiffened as I felt someone's presence close by, it was the strangest feeling I had have in a long time; something in the back of my head told me that someone else was close by, more than that annoying feeling you get when someone is staring at your back in the classroom, the feeling made my whole body inch a second before something flashed before my eyes at the direction the presence were located.

Once turned towards the direction my nose instantly sniffed the air very quietly and the scent I smelled were faint but it was there never the less, I sniffed again, and again until the scent were strong enough for me to remember; a mild lavender smell mixed with the rough smell of a new bloomed rose.

"Katy…" I heard Amanda say wary, but I didn't react at all, instead my body were frozen to the ground with a burning feeling in my throat that only kept growing for each second and my mind felt more and more distance.

"Katy!" Amanda cried out as I made myself fall down on my knees as I understood what was happening, I held out a hand towards her to stop her from coming closer to me, for the moment I wasn't sure how to handle this thing.

There were a faint noise somewhere behind Amanda; I couldn't make out what it was since my head felt like a thick fog were covering it and my blood pumping in my ears. I felt someone grab my chin gently and pushing it upwards, I couldn't see who the person was since my eyes were closed from the pain in my throat, the person gently bend my jaw open and made something warm slip down my mouth, down my throat and out in my body. The pain soon disappeared, my head went back to normal, my blood wasn't pumping in my ears and I could finally relax a little.

"How are you feeling?" I heard someone ask, the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it since my head was still spinning a little.

"Fine," I managed to get out.

"Can you stand?" the voice asked again.

"I think so," I answered and tried to stand up, at first I was a little unsteady then I was better but when I tried to take a step I almost fell down but a pair of strong arms couth me, I looked up with still somewhat foggy eyes and saw two green eyes.

"Maybe it was a little early," Ichijou said with a small smile, he lifted me up in his arms easily and carried me to my bed with quick steps; he put me down even before I was able to object.

"What happened?" I heard Amanda ask not far from my ear, I slowly turned to look at her with a slight annoyed expression.

"Guess," I said simply, she looked at me first for a moment and then I seemed to hit her, her face became long and her eyes wide.

"Oh," was all she said, I saw a small blush cross her face as she looked away.

"Well, Kaname asked me to give you these, you have already been here for a few days and the first days are always the hardest, it was good that I came when I did or things would have gotten worse," Ichijou said and held out two small boxes that scrambled when they fell down into Amanda's out stretched hand.

"Thanks," I said before I felt how I started to become unconscious from the exhaustion.

"No problem, rest now," I heard him answer and everything became black.


	3. Chapter 3

**OKay people, since I have been gone for a little over a month I'm giving you a special thanks for baring with it: a double upload! :O :D *yay***

**So I hope you enjoy theese two chapters, I haven't read through them really, so if you fin anything please bare with it to the end and then tell me :)**

**Enjoy! 3**

**

* * *

  
**

I felt a sticking feeling in my right arm, I didn't open my eyes to see what it was, and I hoped the feeling would disappear if I ignored it but instead it grew. The feeling grew until it was annoying, I opened an eye enough to see what it was, my eyes open completely as I sat up and pushed Amanda's head off my arm, apparently she had fallen asleep where she sat and I wasn't surprised at all, it wasn't the first time this happened.

I sighed at my inching body as I stood up, I tried to lift Amanda up, it worked with scaring ease, and I put her down under the covers in her own bed. I pulled the curtain a little to the side so that I could see if it was day or night, late day.

I took the book that was laying on the nightstand by my bed, it was a lecture book that Ichijou, I guessed, had left sometime yesterday and I sat down by the window in the small armchair that stood by it and started reading. I didn't know how long I had been sitting there but I got back to reality when Amanda sat up with a loud yawn, she looked around the room with foggy eyes, she didn't seem to see me because she suddenly ran up on her feet and sprinted to my bed and started patting the cover like she expected me to lay there.

"I'm here stupid," I said with a sigh and a humoured shook on my head.

"Oh, great, how are you feeling?" she asked as she sat down opposite me.

"I'm fine, it was just a little… weird experience," I answered with a shrug.

She looked at me for a few seconds, she had that usual look in her eyes, and it said that she didn't dare to ask but was eager to know. I looked back down in and pretended to read again, but instead I looked over the edge of the book to se her face, and just as I expected it looked like she tried to make a hole in the book it her eyes.

"Just ask, I know you want to, so just ask," I said as I put the book down in my lap.

"… How was it? What did it feel like? Was it scary? Did it hurt? Did …" she ask so fast that I had to put my hands up in defence to make her stop and take a breath.

"Easy, I don't want you go fainting on me again. Well… it hurt, it's nothing I would prefer to feel again, it almost felt like someone was tangling me and I started to loose conciseness," I said as I looked at her.

"Loose conciseness, huh? I know that feeling. Wasn't it scary?"

"I guess, not really, I've been through worse pain. This was just different because first I didn't know what it was."

"… I suppose," she said and I guessed that she was thinking about when the two of us had been in a car accident a few years ago, that pain had been _much_ worse then the pain of blood lust, I had been in the front passenger seat while Amanda had been in the back and while we drove straight across the street a car from the right crashed right into us. Unfortunately the car hit the door exactly where I were sitting and while Amanda and the driver got away with concussions and brushes my right leg broke at two places, my elbow got somewhat crushed and a heavy concussion, I was in coma for a week.

"Hey, stop thinking about that, it's depressing," Amanda said and stood up.

"You're right, it's such a long time ago anyway," I said and followed her example and stood up and stretched.

"And you survived so, happy ending," she said and opened the closet and pulled out the uniform.

"I hardly think about it as a happy ending, more like a happy awakening," I mumbled as I changed.

"You know, I heard that," she said and I remembered that we were vampires know with exceptional hearing.

There was a knock on the door just as the two of us were done changing, I went to open the door but before I did I took a deep breath and put on the same expression I had yesterday since it seemed to work. I opened the door and was facing Ruka and Aido, Kain stood by the wall on the other side, I looked at them while fighting the urge to laugh and then I stepped aside so that they could face Amanda that was standing in the middle of the room picking up her books.

"Amanda-sama, Katylin-sama, we are heading to the school building now, Kaname-sama asked us to show you the way," Ruka said with a small bow that I thought was meant for both of us.

"Oh, thank you, Katy, do you got your books?" Amanda said with a light smile on her face, she turned to me as I held up my books in my right hand to give her the answer, I closed the door behind her and we walked after them in silence.

"Katy, don't you think this…" she started in a whisper but I cut her of while I understood that the others could hear and just as I saw Aido glance over his shoulder to look what she was talking about I had already flipped one of the school books and holding it under her raised finger so it looked like she was pointing at something in there.

"No, this isn't the flower we saw on the island, it was more blue then green," I whispered back, loud enough so that the others would hear, and thank god that Amanda was smart enough to understand what was going on and played along as she slowly nodded her head.

I dared a glance on Aido and saw that he was just turning his head back as we reached the stair, downstairs the rest of the night class were waiting for us and as we reached the bottom Kaname suddenly was by Amanda's side, she jumped slightly and looked down on the floor for a brief second before she looked up at Kaname with a smile, he offered her his hand and, as the lady she were both in the role she were playing on from home, she took it without a second thought.

I heard something that sounded like someone snorting behind me, I slightly turned my head to the right and saw Ruka looking at Amanda's back with an expression of awe mixed with annoyance, I guess she felt me watching because she looked at me and then looked down on the floor to hide her face.

I looked forward again and saw that Kaname and Amanda already was by the door and Amanda's face were slightly turned to the left, enough for me to she her face, I got the message and walked up behind them before they were able to get through the door.

"Katylin-san, good morning, how are you today?" someone said on my right suddenly, I turned to look right into a pair of green eyes, again.

"Good morning, Ichijou-san, fine thank you, and you?" I answered with a nod as we walked behind Amanda and Kaname, or as I heard someone whisper behind me, _the purebloods_.

"Excellent, thank you, do you like the uniform? It suits you very good," he said and he didn't wait for me to answer him, he kept talking all the way to the school building, he didn't even seem to notice that the fan girls had become very quiet when they saw Amanda and me.

I heard Amanda giggle a little with her hand over her mouth, first I wondered if Kaname had said something to her but since I were walking close enough to hear if he did I understood that she were giggling at the fact that Ichijou didn't be quiet a second while we walked.

In class Amanda and I shared a desk in the middle, neither of us really paid attention to what the teacher said when we hear that we already had done this at home, instead we passed each other small notes instead of talking.

This is seriously starting to freak me out, they are somewhat like the feeling you get from reading the manga and such, but still they are so different. And by the way, I think he likes you! 

Amanda wrote and quickly put the note under my notebook.

I know what you're feeling, I feel the same, but it's kind of funny, don't you think? After all this time of talking, we actually talk to them and touch them. No 'by the way' talk now, speak up! Who?

I answered and put the note in her hand that she held with her palm upwards.

I guess you're right; it is kind of funny when I think about it, but still I don't know if I'm quite over the shock yet. I talk 'by the way' talk if I want to! I'm talking about Ichijou, of course.

She giggled a little as she wrote, I looked away to not drag any attention to me and just stared out through the window as I felt her hand by my notebook again.

You'll never get over the shock, I've never seen you so pale, if it's from the fact that we are vampires now or the other fact I don't know, but you're very pale. And WHAT?

I felt like laughing and screaming at the same time but to my better judgement I stayed quiet and passed the note back to her.

Oh, seriously, you're not so tanned either. Are you kidding me? He talked non-stop to you! You can't be that oblivious!?

She wrote with a serious expression.

I'm never tanned and you know that! So if he talked non-stop? Just because a guy talks to you, it doesn't mean that he likes you!

I wrote with a light sigh.

And so we kept going under the whole class, the next class we actually paid some attention because we were bored out of our minds, I drew randomly in my note book while Amanda somewhat kept her dignity by staring at the teacher like she thought she could make him disappear if she stared at him long enough.

The time passed so slow in the classroom, when we, finally, got out of the room Amanda was whining about some headache she had, I didn't really pay attention to what she were saying but I put in some _hmm _and _mmh-hm_'s sometimes while she were talking.

"Oh, I'm sooooo bored," she whined when we got to our room.

"Amanda, stop whining or I'll cut your head off," I sigh as I put my books on the nightstand.

"Like you will… or can," she said as dropped her books on the floor.

"I can now," I said with a sly grin on my face as I took a step closer to her, she flinched and almost fell down from her bed but I was already behind her and pushed her back on top of it.

"But seriously, I'm bored."

"I know, you've said it already. I want something to read," I said and drew a hand through my hair.

There was a knock on the door after a while; I stood up to open it and the same delicious scent I had smelled before tickled my nose again, I opened the door and saw Ichijou with a big smile, Aido with his usual curious yet reserved expression, Ruka with a slight annoyed expression and Kain with his usual bored face.

"Hello Katylin-san, I though that you might be a little bored, so do the two of you want to come with us to the library?" Ichijou asked, Ruka and Aido looked at Ichijou with a shocked expression when he said 'the two of you' while Kain only raised an eyebrow ever so slightly.

"Sure," I said with a shrug and turned to look at Amanda, who sat on the bed with her knees under her chin, she stood up immediately.

"We'd love to, thank you," she said and walked past me in the door, I took a deep breath before I followed her and the others.

When we reached the library Ichijou showed us quickly around and then he showed Amanda to the place where the Manga's were placed, I couldn't help but sight a little before I started to walk past bookshelf after bookshelf without really looking for anything. I stopped when something couth my eye, a dark green leather book with a yellow print on it, I pulled the book out and read the title; _A witch's amulets_.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh of the ironic, I opened the book and flipped through the pages until something couth my eye at the end, I flipped back to the page and I had to fight down a gasp when I saw the picture of the amulets I had bought just a few days ago. Suddenly I remembered that I had the amulet around my wrist and when I pulled up the sleeve I couldn't stop a gasp when I saw that there wasn't a bracelet there anymore, instead there was a tattoo around the wrist that was a copy of the amulet but the colours wasn't as sharp.

"Katylin-sama, what's that?" a voice behind me, I pulled the sleeve down as I slowly turned around to face Aido.

"Just a birthmark," I said with a shrug.

"I heard you gasp, is there something wrong?" he asked, I wondered if he was curious or worried.

"Well, my birthmark looked like and amulet in this book… do you know anything about amulets?" I answered and handed him the book.

"Not really," he answered as he flipped through the book, I stopped him by putting on finger on the page the picture were, I pulled up my sleeve so that he could se the resemblance.

"Wow, they really look alike."

"Yeah, Amanda got one too, only the blue one."

"Amanda-sama has one too?"

"Yes, we have no idea why we have them though so I got a little surprised when I saw the pictures."

"I can imagine," he said with a thoughtful voice, he looked kind of cute when he was concentrating so hard.

"Hanabusa, what are you doing?" Kain's voice came from behind him, he turned to his side so that I was able to see Kain as well, and Kain stopped in his tracks when he saw me and I looked at him without a change of my expression. I was a little surprised that I had been able to keep a straight face all the time when had been here.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to interrupt, Katylin-sama," he said and bowed his head.

"Don't worry about it, and why are you calling me 'sama' anyway? I'm a noble just like you," I said with a shrug as I pulled out another book from the bookshelf, I felt them share a glance before I looked back at them.

"It's just that you're almost a pureblood, that's the reason," Aido said and gave the book back to me.

"Well, almost is different from being and Ichijou-san is also almost a pureblood," I said as I looked at them.

"That's true but…" Aido started but didn't seem to know what he was going to say so I let out a deep sigh before I said:

"I know, I know, you grew up with him, but just so you know, it's very easy to disbelieve in someone but so much harder to look past the judging looks and see the person for who he or she is. All I ask is that you don't look at Amanda with too judging looks, she's very… very sensible with some things."

I looked at them for a second, and then I nodded towards them and walked back to where I heard Amanda's voice. Amanda and Ichijou were sitting by a table with a pile of mangas in front of them and talking loudly about some manga I hadn't read, I sat down with the two books I had in my arms and took out the other book, I wanted to wait with the amulet-book until I were alone so I started reading about mythology.

"You enjoy mythology?" someone said over my shoulder after a while, I had been so concentrated on what I was reading that I hadn't noticed that someone had walked up behind me and I mentally cursed myself for not paying more attention.

"Yes, I find it very interesting," I answered and turned to look at the person, Aido, his expression shone of curiosity.

"Which mythology is the most fascinating, according to your taste?" he asked and sat down beside me, neither Amanda or Ichijou seemed to notice him and I couldn't help but smile a little for myself a second before I turned to face Aido again.

"I believe the Greece mythology is the most fascinating, the Scandinavian mythology isn't that bad either," I answered him.

"What a coincidence, so are mine," he said with a flirty smile, that didn't really work on me but would probably have made Amanda blush _like hell_.

"So, which god or goddess do you see as the most fascinating in the Scandinavian mythology?" I asked with a hidden grin, I recognized his flirting easily and, since I wasn't the one with a crush on him, I easily saw through his tactics.

"Um… though question… I don't know really, what about you?" he countered, I had to admit that he was quit good with the tactic to slip away, but I had grown up with Amanda so I had some experience on the subject.

"Me? In the Scandinavian mythology… that must be Hel, isn't she just beautiful and smart?" I asked back, I had a hard time fighting a grin and I was sure that if someone cared to look closer they would see it in my eyes. I heard a muffled giggle from the other side of the table and when I turned to see who it was I saw that Amanda sat with her hand over her mouth and turned our way, Ichijou didn't hide his amusement a bit, he sat turned towards us as well with his chin in his palms and leaning on the table. I guessed that Amanda already had couth up with what I was doing, since she had been the victim so many times before, the others seemed oblivious to that I was used to this and therefore didn't say anything in a while.

"Of course she is…" Aido said slowly, I knew he felt uncertain now that Amanda had giggled at my question, like if he had missed something and everyone else knew what is was.

"Look here, you don't need to waste your time on flirting with me, it wont work anyway, so don't say something that you're not sure of, it will only get you embarrassed," I said with a sigh, I stood up and took my books.

"Where are you going Katy?" Amanda asked, I sent her a look that she already knew.

"I'm heading back before you, don't go trip over something now," I said and started walking towards the exit.

"That's not nice, it's not like I go around and trip over things all the time," I heard Amanda pout behind me.

"No, but when you're not focusing you do," I said a little higher so that I was sure she heard.

I walked the way that leads to the moon dorm, when I walked past a fountain on the way I stopped and sat down on the edge with a heavy sigh. I had noticed that I was sighing so much more then usual form the time I had come here compared with at home.

"This place is getting to my head," I mumbled to myself as I rubbed my temples with my fingers.

"Is that something good or bad?" a deep voice whispered in my right ear, I yelped with surprise, twisted around as I tried to stand up but I was a little to fast and I lost my balance.

"Easy," he said and took a steady hold of my wrist, he pulled me back so that I wasn't going to fall down in the fountain and let go of me once he was sure I wasn't.

"Why the hell does everyone keep sneaking up on me? It's freaking annoying!" I said with a really annoyed voice, it hit me that I still hadn't really seen who the person was and it kind of got me of guard that it was Kain.

"Sorry, didn't meant to scare you, you were in really deep thought so I guess that's why you didn't noticed," he said with a simple shrug.

"Yeah, probably… was there anything you wanted?"

"No, not really…" he said, I heard something in his voice that indicated that what he said wasn't the complete truth so I waited a minute before I said:

"I'm not in my best mood right now, so if you want to say something: just say it."

"Alright, there is this thing that's been bothering me… you and Amanda-sama shows up, Kaname-sama tells Aido that he doesn't need to look you up, practically means that he forbids it, and then there's this feeling that tells me that you are all new to being with other vampires," he said and watched my reaction, which wasn't much since I already expected him to say something like this and my mind had already started on a lie.

"Well the part with us not being used to being around other vampires are practically true, we grew up together in America and we were more or less cut of from the rest of vampire society there because of Amanda's week body when we were younger. The reason Aido doesn't need to look up us are that there wont be anything for him to see, our parents already made sure that it's impossible that anyone finds out anything about our past because it wouldn't be so good for our families," I was rather proud of my fake story, that I was able to make it up so fast too.

"Then I understand… why don't you meat me here tomorrow and I'll take you somewhere?" he said and I had to bite my lip to not let my jaw drop, this was totally unexpected.

"Um… is there any special reason behind this?" I asked carefully.

"Not really, just heard you say you were bored, well maybe it was Amanda-sama but you agreed," he said with a shrug.

"Oh… alright, it wouldn't hurt, when?"

"Midnight?"

"Okay, got to go before Amanda start to worry, see ya," I said and started to walk again towards the moon dorm, but I wasn't able to come very far before something shoot only an inch from my cheek, I was very grateful that I had reacted on instinct and moved my head slightly to the left.

I looked after the culprit but I couldn't see anyone, I could only hear some sounds in the trees before another object cam flying towards me, I identified the object as an arrow, there came many more arrows and I suddenly knew that I wouldn't be able to avoid them. A strange feeling in my stomach and in the back of my head stared to grow quickly as the arrows came closer, I held up my hand on pure instinct and spread my hand out in front of me, what happened then got me surprised. Out of no where the arrows started to burn, they burned to ashes even before they were close to me, then suddenly someone was standing on the road, he stood in the darkness and I couldn't make out anything more then the figure of a man and he, too, had his hand up in the air and as I let my fall to my side the ground under my feet started to shake and before I knew it someone had wined an arm around my waist and pulled me out of the way from the thing that shoot out of the ground.

"You okay?" Kain asked as he landed by the fountain.

"Yeah, a little surprised though," I answered and nodded a little against his shoulder, my legs didn't seem to listen to me and even if it was a little embarrassing I was glad he kept holding me so that I wouldn't fall.

"Stand still, okay?" he whispered and I nodded again, his arm disappeared from around my waist only to appear again around my shoulder as he sat me down on the ground, leaning against the fountain.

"I have no business with you, get out of the way," the man said as he walked closer, not close enough so that we were able to see his face.

"Can't do that I'm afraid," Kain said as he stood up.

"And why might that be?" he asked with a voice filled with sarcasm.

"Because she's my _golreiv_," Kain said, he said the word with a soft edge, kind of when you talk with a little child that just learned how to talk.

"Now, how fortunate you are, since that's the case then I'll just have to retreat for now," the man hissed and disappeared.

"Hey, are you alright? You look a little pale," Kain said as he kneeled beside me.

"I'm fine, as said: I'm not used to these things, I'll get used to it," I answered and tried to stand up by supporting myself against the fountain and when I stood up straight Kain took a hold of me again just as my knees disappeared from underneath me.

"Maybe you shouldn't…" he started but stopped when my whole body shook slightly from something even I didn't know.

"I don't feel very… good," I said just before something cold slowly crept over my legs, torso, shoulders, neck and finally my head and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kaname-sama, do you know who that man were?" I asked as I put Katylin down on the bed.

"No, Kain, I can only have my guesses, further more, when did you notice that she was your _golreiv_?" Kaname asked as he watched me.

"When I first saw her, it was like my whole body reacted to her presence and it took all self-control I had to not let my body do what it wanted," I said and sat down on the bottom of the bed, facing Kaname.

"I see… well, this could be either very good or very bad, either way it's going to be interesting," Kaname mumbled to himself, I didn't really care what he was saying since I was still worried about Katylin, it was strange how everything had changed just by seeing her and what was even more strange is that now my whole existence was only for her and it sure felt strange but in a way it was kind of nice.

"Kaname-sama, what happened to her?" I asked after a while.

"I'm not sure, but I believe that she must have been touched by something that man were shooting at her, plus the fact that it must be exhausting for her to use her powers for the first time," Kaname said, what he said made me surprised, I had no idea that there were almost full-grown vampires that never had used their powers and Kaname must have understand what my reaction was for.

"What did she tell you about her past?" he asked and I told him the story she had told me only a while earlier.

"As she said, Amanda's body were weak before and Katylin took care of her and therefore she has never used her powers because she hasn't have the need to," he explained, still there were something that didn't seem right but I let it all go when Katylin started moving a little in the bed.

"Maybe I should let you talk to her alone… only, tell her this for me: what she chooses to say is up to her but I want her to think it through first," Kaname said, he left after I had nodded to him in understanding.

Katylin moved again when I looked at her, after a while she let out a groan and opened her eyes without really focusing on anything; I stood up and waited for her to wake up completely.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked as she sat up.

"…Fine?" she said and shook her head a little.

"Are you sure? You passed out earlier."

"That's a first timer… yeah, I'm alright, my body is inching but otherwise I'm fine. What happened?"

"Someone attacked you, when he was gone you past out," I answered without taking my eyes from her; I doubt I could even if I wanted to.

"I remember that, I mean what was that thing that came from the ground?" she answered and looked up at me, now I definitely couldn't take my eyes away from hers.

"I'm not sure but I believe that it was his power and that means he must be a noble or above. Have you done anything that could make someone want to kill you?"

"No, at least not what I know," she said and shook her head again.

We were quiet for a few minutes, then I remembered the message Kaname wanted me to give her so after I passed it on to her she looked at me before she looked away, it looked like she were in deep thought about something.

"What did Kaname-sama mean with 'what you choose to say'?" I asked after a while of silence, she looked up at me again with her light brown eyes that held me in place.

"It's kind of complicated and I don't know if you're quite ready to hear it…" she said without looking away.

"Try me."

"First tell me what you meant with… I don't know how to pronouns it, you said that I was something for you, what is that?" she asked instead.

"_Golreiv_, you've never heard about what a _golreiv_ is?" I asked surprised, she shook her head slowly while watching me.

"Alright, how am I supposed to say this? Um… a _golreiv _is someone whose blood sings for someone else, two persons whose whole existences are meant for each other," I tried to explain for her, her eyes were first confused and then something seemed to fall in place because her eyes become a little wider.

"You mean… like soul mates?" she asked doubtful.

"Yeah, you could say that, only this is a little stronger then just soul mates," I said and continued to watch her reaction, she looked away and made her hair fall down to cover her face but before she was able to cover her face I saw that she had become a little red.

"But… I don't even know you," she said after a while.

"No, that's true but to be someone's _golreiv_ doesn't mean that you have to know the person like you know yourself, there are those that just passes someone on the street and feel it," I said with a shrug.

"Really?" she asked as she looked up, she sure had a blush on her face but it was disappearing as she spoke.

"Yeah, that was somewhat how it felt for me at least."

"Just one question, aren't you in love with Ruka?" she asked, it shocked me since no one really knew that and even less someone that had been here less then three days.

"You'll understand later," she said, she must have read my expression and understood that I was very surprised by her words.

"Well… I guess I was but that's one of the effects of the _golreiv_, it's just makes everything else mean nothing."

"Oh," she said and lay down on the pillow again and staring up at the ceiling.

"You make it sound so bad, is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's not that it's bad or anything, it's very good if I may say so, but then there's the hard part of explaining."

"I'm all ear."

"Yeah… do you believe in magic?"

"… Um, I guess, why?"

"Not now, just answer my questions. Do you believe there's life on other places then here?"

"Well, there has to be, right? We're one small planet in on huge universe."

"Yeah… I guess… how about life that's not in this universe?"

"You lost me."

"Other dimensions?"

"… I don't know really, can you answer me now why you ask all this?"

"Just wanting to know if you would believe me or not. The reason why Aido wouldn't find anything about Amanda and me if he researched is because we wasn't born here, here in this world," she said and sat up again and looked at me.

"Are you trying to tell me that the two of you are aliens?"

"No, not really… we're from another dimension, where we were born as humans and vampires doesn't exists. We're not supposed to be here, technically we're not real."

I tried to take everything she said in, I knew she wasn't lying since everything made sense with her explanation; why they had never used their powers before, why we wouldn't find anything about their past, why they didn't act like a pureblood and a noble but like equals, everything made sense and I couldn't deny it. I gently grabbed her chin with my right hand and let my body do what it had wanted to do since the moment I saw her; I leaned in and carefully pressed my lips against hers.

"You feel very real to me," I whispered as I broke away from the kiss, she didn't say anything, her eyes wide in surprise and with a blush on her face.

As I studied her expression there was a sound like a giggle, first I ignored it and when the sound didn't stop I looked around the room to find the source but when I didn't find it I turned back to face Katylin. The blush on her face was nearly gone, it was exchanged with an expression of irritation, she threw her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up slowly.

I couldn't help but feel a small heat cross my face when she walked pass me, her long legs only covered by the short skirt (No shoes in the bed!! XP) and her slender body didn't help me to control my face one bit. She walked over to the door and opened it abruptly so that Amanda-sama fell in on the floor, very ungraceful, as she tried to hide her giggle.

"You really can't give someone some privet, can you?" Katylin hissed as she pulled Amanda up on her feet.

"Sorry… But you're so bad at these things," Amanda said between the giggles.

"And what might you prefer to? Punishment?"

"No, answer a guys confession, you've never been good at it and especially not when they do it face-to-face."

"Pardon me, but there hasn't been anyone before," Katylin said coldly, I had a very hard time believing that as I looked at her features.

"Not one that you know about, no. That's what I mean with that you're not good with confessing since you don't even think that anyone is even looking at you," Amanda said, I looked at them with newfound interest in their relationship.

"Was there anything in particular you wanted?"

"No, not really… Just tell me whatever you tell him so that I don't go tell anyone too much."

"You already do," Katylin said and showed Amanda out through the door and closed it behind her.

"You seriously think that no one's looking at you?" I asked doubtfully when she sat down on the bed again.

"Yes, there isn't much to look at compared to Amanda," she said with a shrug.

"Are you avoiding mirrors?"

"What? No, why would I do that?"

"How am I going to explain this then? Hmm… You're gorgeous."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for trying," she said and waved a hand like she was waving away an irritation bug.

"I'm not lying," I said, she turned to look at me doubtfully, I sighed and took a hold of her chin again and stared into her eyes for a moment and then I looked at her face and memorised her face.

"If you're not lying, then why are you looking at me like that?" she said, first I had to think about what she said but I didn't get what she meant and no matter how hard I tried to figure it out I still didn't know.

"I'm looking at you because you're beautiful," I said.

"Then why are you looking at me like you just want to rip me into pieces right now?"

"It's not you who I want to rip into pieces, it's more like your clothes that are in the danger zone here," I said with a grin and she blushed a deep shade of red.

I leaned in to kiss her but stopped half way because I didn't want to frighten her, I was starting to retreat when one of her hands were placed behind my head, first I looked at her blushing face and the next thing I knew she had pulled me down to her and my lips had crashed down on hers.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before both of us had to break apart to get some air, she looked away for a second with her face red as a tomato, I wasn't able to say anything for a while because that kiss had made me… I don't even know what to call it but it was amazing anyway.

"Arg… I don't know what I'm doing anymore," she said and threw herself on the bed so that she was facing the ceiling.

"You didn't like it?" I asked in a fake hurt tone.

"I don't know, my mind keep telling me that this is wrong but…"

"But?"

"But my body just wants more," she mumbled and turned her head the other way.

"But what do you need a mind for anyway these days?" I joked, she turned her head back to look at me, her lips were pressed together in a tight line and it looked that she was fighting a laugh.

"You're not just playing with me are you?" she asked as she sat up again, she was watching me intensively and for a moment I thought that she must be very oblivious but then it hit me that maybe this was what most girls thought about when a guy hits on them.

"No, would I really go through so much trouble if I did?" I asked back.

"I guess not," she said and a smile crossed her face and disappeared as fast as it had come but I still saw it and it was a breathtaking smile, I don't know if it was because I hadn't seen her smile before or just the fact that she was my _golreiv _that made it so beautiful, all I knew was that I wanted to see it again.

"You should smile more," I said and put a curl of her hair behind her ear, she didn't pull away when I touched her and I took it as a good sign.

"It just feels weird, like something bad would happen if I show emotions here, it's not like home when I could be how I want without worry about it. It's like there's a warning bell inside my head that tells me that I show too much emotions sometimes," she said and looked up at me.

"I know how you feel," I sad and leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Are you thirsty?" she asked as I placed butterfly kisses along her neck.

"Not really…" I murmured against her skin, she shivered slightly and I tried to maintain the little control I had over myself.

She didn't say anything else; I kept placing kisses on her neck until a moan escaped her lips as I reached her soft spot and I couldn't stop myself from pinning her down on the bed with my body as I kissed her collarbone and she moaned again. As I kissed her soft spot again she put her hand behind my head and brought my head up to hers and pressed our lips together again, the kiss was more passionate this time, it was like our lips were made for each other and fit perfectly together.

"I could get used to this," she whispered when our lips parted again, she was panting slightly and her eyes looked like they were sparkling.

I didn't answer her, I just gave her a smile before I kissed her again, and as she kissed me back the only thought that crossed my mind was _I'm not going to let her go now_.


End file.
